Heretofore, force measuring systems have been based on the application of a force, such as an object to be weighed, being dropped or otherwise impacting a surface to which a sensor, such as a weigh beam having a piezoelectric sensor is attached, thus, producing an electrical signal proportional to the applied force. However, I have determined that the overall accuracy of weighing systems can be greatly improved if the material to be weighed is guided along a curvilinear flow path. However, systems of this type have not been implemented due to the lack of suitable transducers for converting an applied curvilinear force into an electrical output signal proportional thereto.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transducer for converting an applied curvilinear force into an electrical output signal proportional thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transducer for converting an applied curvilinear force into an electrical output signal proportional thereto that is accurate and reliable.